Bob the heartless
by king-of-death
Summary: bob is a shadow heartless this is his advenchere i hope you like it
1. this is bob

A/N: this is just something I made because I was bored.

Chapter one

Bob the Heartless

Cast

Bob: shadow heartless, star

Knight #1: knight heartless, brief appearance

Knight #2: knight heartless, brief appearance

Sora: keyblade wielder brief appearance (a/n sorry but he will at least be in every chapter)

Donald: duck appears with Sora

Goofy: … I haven't figured out what he is but I think he is a dog, will appear with Sora

Merlin: wizard, brief appearances

Final fantasy charters: will appear at random, different types

Scenery: you will see

King-of-death

Scene one:

_Scene opens to what looks like the Honey tree in pooh's world_

_Bob enters_

Bob: hi every onemy name is bob and I am staring in a play. By me.

He looks around and sees scenery

Bob: I wonder if this is real

He walks up to a bush and trips on a twig

Bob: whoa!

Falls on bush and the bush snaps in half. Scenery comes alive and starts beating the every living crap out of him, performs surgery to repair the bush, then has a tea party.

Bob: stirs

Honey tree: HE IS STILL ALIVE!!!!

Log: GET HIM!!!!!

They continue to kill him then go back to there normal places (expect the bush who moves to a new spot)

Knights #1 and 2 appear.

#1: OH NO! Get the stretcher!

Stretcher suddenly appears.

#1: okay let's take him back stage

King-of-death appears

KOD: ok let's take this backstage and then follow bob wherever he goes

Screen fades

Screen fades back in backstage

Heartless walk on

Knight #1: Okay let's take him to his dressing room

Knight #2: _at head yawn drops stretcher at to of stairs_

#1: OH NO! _Lets go of stretcher_

Bob falls down the steps ad hits a closed door

Door opens. Bob slides though a lot of those double door thing you see at the hospital in movies. See antenna suddenly caches on fire. Stops in front of a HUGE pile of TNT.

TNT: BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Bob flies sky high and lands in front of Sora, Donald, and Goofy in traverse town.

Sora and the gang proceed to beat him up then walk off.

Bob limps into the accessory shop.

Cid sees him and whacks him repeatedly with a staff

Bob: ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow!

Bob appears in hotel in second district king-of-death is behind the counter

Bob: I know you from somewhere but the major concussion case of amnesia and giant bump on my head has made me forget.

KOD: do you want a room

Bob: huh oh yea sure it is not like things can get any worst

KOD: oh they will

Bob: huh

KOD: nothing here are you keys

Bob: right

Bob walks into the one room that is not in the game

Bob lies on the bed and is suddenly erupts into flames then returns to normal but bob is charred.

KOD: oh and don't sit on the bed. Or the floor or the chair but the balcony might be safe.

So bob rolls over onto the floor and a safe falls on him.

He crawls out from under the safe and uses the chair to get up.

Which it along with all the other scenery beats him up.

So he finally makes it to the balcony when a bunch of wyvern heartless (a/n sorry if I spelled that wrong) swoop in and peck and claw at him.

Then one picks him up and they fly off right above Sora who hits bob with a fiaga spell that sends him flying and lads on a spike then is suddenly in front of the gismo shop.

Bob looks at fic

Bob: but my contract says that you aren't suppose to torcher me

KOD: have you been in a dungeon

Bob: no but I have been everywhere ELSE.

KOD: than you haven't been touchered yet. By the way all … advancers of bob have been sponsored by American Red Cross methods hospital because with as much money as they make off of him that is all they can do.

Toon in next week for Bob in the gizmo shop


	2. the gizmo shop

A/N okay so there were no toothpicks in that last chapter but I couldn't fit them in and just incase you want to know this is after the gargoyle in end of the would to the reviews: (as of 5:09 Friday December 17th, 2004)

Angel's Star: bob is touchered a little too much  maybe I should stop ……… I will think about it.

Rain Wind Girl: I know I rock or I would not have made this story. And I will keep going until I am finessed with End of the World. And I may continue after that. But I will cross that bridge when I come to it.

New members of the cast

Steve: dark ball heartless will join bob co-star

Mary: bouncy wild heartless will join bob co-star (but don't tell her that)

Backstage crew

Grimm: (no not the Grimm Reaper) character in a game made by me and my friends not form this time so he doesn't know slang looks like ansem in the cloak but it is black and you con see red eyes rarely seen

King of death

Bob the heartless

Steve

Mary

Chapter 2

Bob in the gismo shop (a.k.a. mugging for munny)

_Backstage_

Crew walks in from different places

Cloaked figure enters

KOD: hay bob sign this new contract bob

Contract reads: Bob can not be torchered by king of death.

Except if Grimm is in the room when signed.

Bob: okay _signs_ hah now you have to remove this story

Audience: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

KOD: no I don't

Bob: yes you do

KOD: no I don't

Bob: yes you do

KOD: no I don't

Bob: yes you do

KOD: no I don't

Bob: yes you do

KOD: no I don't

Bob: yes you do

KOD: no I don't

Bob: yes you do

KOD: no I don't

Bob: yes you do

KOD: no I don't it says right here "except if Grimm is in the room"

Bob: who is Grimm?

Cloaked figure: I am

Bob stares at Grimm

Grimm: well my job is done

Grimm exits

Bob turns to KOD

Bob: You cheated

Bell rings

KOD: time to start

Scene 2

_Scene opens where it left off_

Bob gets up and decides to go in to the gizmo shop

Steve and Mary are fighting Sora and the gang

Bob runs over and Sora turns to him and starts beating him with the kingdom key

Sora: why _smack_ won't _smack_ you _smack_ die

Steve, Mary, Donald, and Goofy are watching

Steve: try using a bladed weapon

Sora: oh

Sora puts on the ultima keyblade

Steve: um that is not a bladed weapon

Sora puts a toothpick on the keyblade

Sora: now it is!

Sora turns to bob and beats him up for 3 HOUR STRAIT!!!!!!

Then they leave to go get donuts

Steve and Mary come up to bob

Steve: hi! I am Steve and this is Mary we are your new co-stars

Mary: FULL STARS!!!!!!!!!

Steve: _whispering to bob_ she is a little touchy about her role

Bob: why did you help Sora back there?

Steve and Mary: uuuuuuuuuuummmmmmmmmmmm……………………

Bob: Never mind oh! What is that?

Bob walks over to some gears

Bob sees a cloth stuck in a gear trying to move

Bob tries to pull cloth but gets stuck in the gears and goes though the entire gizmo shop

Bob finally gets out as the scene fades

Bob: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Back stage

Grimm is looking around getting frustrated (you won't like him that way)

King of death come sin with a large pizza

KOD: what's up Grimm?

Grimm: _confused looks up_ the ceiling why?

KOD: nothing where are the stars

Grimm: that is who I am looking for but now I have to go bye

Grimm disappears in a puff of black smoke

Strange voice: is he gone?

KOD: yes and I have pizza

Strange voice: good let's go

Bob, Steve, and Mary come out from behind a book self

KOD: this chapter has been sponsored by Room To Go department store (they are where the ones who sold me the living furnisher in the hotel

Screen goes black


End file.
